


【TR/HP】《Indiscriminate》

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: 二年級學年未，Harry收到Riddle的邀請進入日記裡，Riddle向Harry說明他最近感覺到魔力大減，需要Harry的幫助。但是Harry不知道，他面對的是一個他無法脫離的陷阱。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tomarry
Kudos: 7





	【TR/HP】《Indiscriminate》

Harry, I have something to say to you.  
Harry,我有事情想和你說的。

Harry，揭開這本舊日記的時候，裡頭浮現了一段字句。他看見後皺起眉頭心裡忍不住浮起擔心的感覺，然後他快手地將羽毛筆沾上墨水，在日記裡寫下了那句。

Ok.  
好

隨後日記再次浮現字句了。

Well, let’s meet now, let me tell you.  
好吧，讓我們現在見面，讓我告訴你。

即時日記的中央漸漸發出了強烈的光芒，那時候，Harry安心地閉著眼眸，讓身體放鬆地進入日記裡。當Harry張開眼眸的時候，他就看見Riddle對著他微笑。

「Tom,你想和我說什麼？」Harry開口說道。

「在我說那件事之前，我想帶你去一個地方。」Riddle回應Harry說話並向他伸出手。

Harry沒有疑惑地握緊面前的手。

Harry和Riddle穿過中庭，走出霍格華茲校園，到達禁忌森林區入口時侯，Harry停下腳步，並截住了Riddle的步伐。

「Tom，前面是禁忌森林，不能進入去!」Harry搖頭說道。

「Harry，這是我的世界，沒有人傷害到你和我。」Riddle露出微笑說。

Harry聽到Riddle這樣說只好跟隨他進入森林深處，「Tom，你經常進入森林裡？」Harry望著四周問道。

「是。」

「那麼我們去哪裡？」

「差不多就到達，Harry。」Riddle說道。

隨後，Riddle拉著Harry坐在一棵大樹下，伸出手指向其中一棵樹，「Harry，森林裡其實有很多不同的生物在這裡生活，我帶你來是我想給你看一種魔法生物，是我當年有幸運到見到一次。」Riddle對著Harry說。

「什麼生物？」

「你看到就知道。」Riddle露出微笑。

Harry聽到那棵樹後面發出一些聲音，剎那他看見到是一隻發出微光細小的小生物。

「它是仙子，六十年前有一晚我當值夜巡時侯發現那隻小仙子，我就跟隨它走入禁忌森林裡。」Riddle望著仙子的身影說。

「它原來長得這樣子！」Harry驚訝地說。

「Harry，你前晚和我說你們的黑魔法防禦術老師，要你們寫下一種魔法生物的研究，你可以用仙子作主題。」Riddle露出微笑對著Harry說。

Harry高興地點頭。

隨後，Riddle講述仙子的特性給Harry，一邊握著Harry的手一邊帶著Harry離開禁忌森林，走回他的史萊哲林學院寢室。當他們進入了寢室後，Riddle拉著Harry坐下床邊。

「Harry，我想和你說是──我...最近感覺到我的魔力減弱了。日記的魔法用一種我無法控制的速度流失，很快我變成一本普通的日記，不能這樣和你聊天，Harry。」Riddle低著頭緩緩開口說道。

「什麼，那麼我怎樣可以幫到你？」Harry聽到露出驚訝表情。

「我知道有一個辦法可以令我暫時可以補充失去的魔力，但是......」Riddle抬起頭來望著Harry。

「但是什麼，是什麼方法，告訴我，Tom。」

「Harry，我需要你。」

Harry躺臥在大床中央，臉上泛起了一抺紅暈，靦腆地望著他眼前爬在他面前的Riddle，回想在那之前他答應幫忙Riddle補充魔力，他緊張地等待Riddle下一步行動。

「Harry，還是算吧。」

「為什麼？」Harry問道。

「Harry，你在緊張。」Riddle再說，「我不想勉強你。」Riddle伸手撫摸Harry的臉頰。

「不。」

Harry伸手阻止準備爬起來的Riddle，下一秒，Harry用雙手抱緊Riddle的頸項，將自己的嘴唇貼上Riddle的薄唇。

Riddle被Harry突然的舉動嚇住了。隨後，Riddle很快俯下身用雙手抱緊Harry的背部，接受那主動的親吻。救世主男孩的唇出奇的柔軟，Riddle伸出舌尖仔細地描繪著他的唇線。

Harry被Riddle吻得有點意亂情迷不自覺地張開嘴唇，Riddle將舌頭探入他的口腔，輕輕地刷過敏感的上顎和牙齦，滿意的引起了Harry一陣輕顫，接著找到Harry的小舌，引導它與自己一同糾纏。

Riddle一邊吻著Harry一邊伸出手到男孩的衣領慢條斯理地解開圍繞男孩白皙的頸的領帶，並順手地解開衣領開最高的鈕扣。

然後，大手逐一一件又一件解開男孩的衣服。

Riddle由親吻Harry的嘴唇轉移到親吻他的脖頸，順著他的脖頸毫不猶豫地一下一下地去到鎖骨。而Harry因為Riddle的吻，引起了身體微微顫動著，緊咬著嘴唇，但還是洩露出少年處於變聲的呻吟聲。

Riddle顯然對Harry的反應十分滿意，變本加厲地親吻著他身上的敏感處，一隻手滑到Harry身下，放肆地玩弄著他勃起的陰莖，靈活的手指從頂端滑到根部，還不忘安慰他飽滿的陰囊。

Harry完全被Riddle的撫慰控制著，不自覺地露出沉醉的表情，緊閉的嘴唇不由得張開，誘人的呻吟聲漸漸充滿了整個房間。

「Tom──Tom──我......我有點緊張。」

「有我在，Harry。」

Riddle吮吸著他的舌尖，舔過他的齒列，輕咬他的唇瓣，將整個身體都覆在Harry的身上，光裸地兩兩相觸，性器互相磨蹭著對方。Harry擺動起腰身，渴求著更多的觸碰。Riddle原本愛撫他陰莖的手已經向後方滑下，撫過他的囊球，到達他的後穴，在穴口不緊不慢地打著轉，引起了Harry身體微微顫動。

Riddle感受到Harry的緊張嘴角忍不住勾起滿足的微笑，然後他才緩緩將一隻手指伸進Harry的體內。Harry微微顫抖地接納了他，當那根手指完全插入，並開始輕柔地翻攪時，他舒出一記長而緩的吐息。Harry的內裏漸漸濕潤著，他的身體就發生了微妙的變化他的雙腿曲起來，放置在Riddle的腰兩旁，方便Riddle的動作。

「我要進入去，Harry。」

Riddle抓起Harry的雙腿放在他的肩膀，將又硬又巨大的分身緩慢地插入Harry的後庭，將Harry的甬道內擠得滿滿的。

「啊......嗯......」  
  
「已經全都進去了，Harry。」Riddle像似是在挖洞的挺入腰桿，連同根部也深進鑽入。  
  
Harry不禁屏住呼吸，他張開口，索求氧氣的喉嚨抽動顫抖。因為微妙的動作，連同深處也被搞亂的內部，產生強烈的快感使渾身顫抖起來。Harry無意識地發出像是嗚咽的聲音，全身抽搐。內臟被侵犯，分身被套弄。

「Harry，我感覺到你的魔力，好溫暖！」Riddle在Harry耳邊細語。

Harry已經不知道Riddle在說些什麼了。耳邊只聽到身體撞碰的聲音，只是給予耳朵如同刺痛般的快感。

Riddle忘我地順從本能的Harry搖晃腰部。發狂似的扭動身軀，一心只想解決身體的熱力，「Tom......Riddle...」Harry扭過頭對上Riddle的眼眸，他發現Riddle的眼眸開始轉變成血紅色，像似是血液般鮮艷，「啊......Tom...你...你的...眼眸為什麼、是......血紅色的？」他驚異地問。  
  
Riddle沒有回答，只是抓緊Harry的腰，加強插入Harry體內的力道，弄得Harry無法思考。  
  
「不行！嗚啊...要射！！」

「那、一起吧！」Riddle說完後，伸出手抓住Harry的下巴，再次低頭地用力地吻著Harry，加速動作的節奏。

最後，Harry受不了性愛的折磨，意識開始模糊，身體無力地倒下在床上。

Riddle看到Harry昏倒後，漸漸露出可怕笑容，讓人覺得害怕。隨後，他感受到Harry強大的魔力充滿著他的身體。他終於得到男孩的力量，他終於可以離開日記。

Riddle伸手撫摸著Harry的臉頰。

「我說過當我們再次見面之時，就是你永遠屬於我。」

FIN


End file.
